Sions' Soulmate
by Zenatyra
Summary: -Sion found his eye caught by the strangeness of a little boy named Oliver running around the Western District. Sion is usually confused, but the child keeps talking to thin air and wants to take some of his emotions. -Sion's been getting more and more prone to fits of rage. Most of those in Roland's court have nearly given up on stopping his war. (Crossover using Ni No Kuni)


**Okay so this one needs some explanation: I can't classify this one the way I want to because it is a three story crossover. Somehow I have to pick two.**

**It connects DenyuuDen(Legend of the Legendary Heroes) to No.6 using Ni No Kuni, and specifically the concept of soulmates, who are going through similar things, look similar, and often have similar names, but live in a world that functions according to different rules than the other's. And the characters who were born in the magic world can't be seen in the Mecha world. **

**The Sions though... Gotta love our white haired idealists who are prone to fits of mindless violence...**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

~ Sion ~

Little boys in cloaks running around these streets were nothing unusual in the Western district. Sion had to admit that the kid wouldn't have caught his eye if it wasn't for the glee that the kid seemed to feel constantly. It reminded Sion of himself when he'd first been dragged here by Nezumi. Unlike Sion though, the kid gave off the air that he could be gone in a moment. No one could really affect him. It was probably some sort of delusion, after all the boy kept up a one sided conversation with a being that seemed to be beside him, where no robot seemed to be.

"My name's Oliver, what's yours?" came the little voice. Sion knelt down to be on eye level with the kid.

"Sion. Nice to meet you Oliv- Why are you looking at me like that?" Sion had, slowly, learned to read people, with Nezumi's help, and this kid's eyes were flitting from his eyes to his white hair, to his hands, to the patch of ground that apparently held his imaginary friend.

"Nothing… You just… Remind me of someone…" he said, more awkwardly than people generally allowed themselves to be here. This kid… he was too clean to be from around here, too happy to be fresh from the city, and too obviously so to be entirely safe on these streets. "Is there a hotel around here?"

"Suuure, Dogkeeper's hote …"

"Dog?" The boy took a book out of the holster at his hip and started frantically leafing through it "I must have done something wrong… But isn't it usually cats that…"

"Why don't we figure this out somewhere warmer, we're pretty close to Nezumi's and my place"

"Rat? You live with a rat? I really messed up, I don't even know how to move distances with mag…" Sion placed a hand on the kid's back and started steering him away from the interested onlookers.

"Nezumi's a person."

"I wasn't doubting that" The kid said "I was wondering if he was a rat?"

"Umm… sometimes." Sion said, having nothing better to come back with.

In the tiny house filled with books the kid, Oliver, looked around guilelessly. He seemed totally entranced by the hundreds of titles staring at him from those shelves. Nevertheless that book he carried put a dog ear in itself at a post it note marked _Ice magic_. Maybe that was a thing books did… who was Sion to say they didn't?

"Would you like to eat something? We've just got stew…."

They ate, and talked, and Sion, deciding to treat him like one of the neighbour kids, read him a short story, and was slightly confused when the boy started furiously scribbling in his book during the reading.

The pace was relaxed, almost unreasonably so, Oliver told the most fantastic stories of djinn, and broken hearts, and faeries. It all seemed so far away from reality. Still understandable, turning the superpower that was the city-surveillance system into a witch with a crystal ball at least made sense from a childish perspective.

"Sion, can I borrow something from you?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Your kindness. It could help the friend I mentioned"

"If you're su…"

The lock rattled, and Nezumi appeared for one moment in his aloof and impatient glory, before nearly toppling into a bookshelf, holding his head.

"Nezumi! Are you alright?!" Sion said, jumping up to rush to his aid.

"Stop. Singing. Now!"

"Come lie down, it'll be alright…" Sion guided the man towards the couch.

"DAMN RIGHT I CAN HEAR YOU SINGING, GIRL. MY HOUSE IS NOT A PRACTICE ROOM." Nezumi yelled at nothing, refusing to sit on the bed despite Sion's desperate attempts to restrain him.

"No one here is singing. There's no girls here. This is Oliver"

"Well no one's singing now." Nezumi said, taking a deep breath and sitting down, Sion's cautionary arms around him. "Girl, where did you learn that? … I see…"

Oliver was looking back and forth from an empty spot beside him to Nezumi, seeming more confused than anything as the dark haired boy wearing traces of lipstick and eyeliner calmed down. Nezumi never looked directly at the same spot Oliver was, he was just listening.

"Nezu… What's going on?"

"You were going to let the little shaman take some of your kindness. You should do it. It'll calm you down eventually."

"Calm me… What?" Sion said, utterly lost, "How did you know…"

"Esther said. And yes Esther, You keep this kid from flying into murderous rages, and I will teach you to sing… Sound like fair payment?"

"I Do not fly…"

"Don't bother, you won't win that fight. Or is your memory as bad as your grasp of language and basic facts of life?"

"HEY!"

"Now turn around, and say to Oliver "You may take my kindness"

"Why should… how can it even…"

"It doesn't hurt" Oliver piped up. "It just sort of stirs it up"

"Stirs up my kindness?" Sion's ear was nearly touching his shoulder in confusion.

"Which means more work for me keeping you safe I suppose…" Nezumi smiled at the ceiling.

"mmmfmfgh…." Sion complained incoherently "alright, You may take some of my kindness, Oliver…. Whatever that means."

Oliver took out a fancy stick and waved it around, causing, at first, no reaction, and then this warmth to spread through his chest, a warmth that happened before with little gestures of Nezumi's, like holding hands when they were small. It made him blush bright red.

Nezumi, always pushing buttons, tched and said "Is his highness not aware that he is too good for his own good? Can't handle the tru- Esther, we need ground rules, one, no practice singing in my house when I'm not teaching, two, That word you just used, yeah the S-word is not to be used about this kid," pointing at Sion "and anyone but me. Understand?"

This time is was Oliver's turn to turn bright red, and start giggling furiously…

Sion just gave up trying to understand.

"We need to go soon. Thank you so much, Sion, Nezumi." Said Oliver through the fit of giggling. Sion got up to get the door. "Where do you live, I can get you to the door…"

"Oh… umm that's not really needed."

Oliver walked out into the busy street, waved to Sion with one hand and waved his stick with the other, then vanished into thin air.

Sion blinked.

He ran into the street.

He slapped his own cheek.

He tried out a word that he'd heard Nezumi say.

He turned around and walked dazedly into the house where Nezumi was still lying on the bed. Twirling his finger in the air. Looking pleased with himself.

"Ne- Nezumi… I've broken… Living out here has broken me… I'm delusional."

"HA, You aren't delusional, kid. The guy who thought he could steal from me is." He pointed his fingers as if they held a gun, aimed at the bookshelf. Squeezed the trigger, and was suddenly holding a book in his hand. "But he knows that now."

~ Sion ~

People had stopped fussing about him. They'd stopped talking to him. They'd almost stopped pleading with him to stop the campaign. Pleading with his highness the King Sion Astal, the bleeding heart, hero king of Roland to live by his own principles.

That meant he was doing alright, right? Few complaints mean more approval, right?

That Froaude stayed in his presence, not bothering to hide his emotions any more. Sitting in the tent where campaigns were planned, head in his hands, dark hair falling around his elbows and knees. Not speaking, not correcting him, not doing anything to carry out plots or machinations of his own. That must mean that Sion was doing alright. He was finally being strong enough to keep the weight of his decisions from his subordinate's shoulders. Right?

So why, when Sion heard the words "What I seek is silence" distantly, and gave the order for Froaude to go deal with it, did Froaude just lift his head from his hands and say "I'm sorry, your majesty. I failed you." Sion could only stare at his vassal in shock until it was too late to make a proper ward when he heard, behind him. "I call upon the gods to endow thy servant with the unbreakable chain." Sion halfheartedly struggled, cursing his vassals, that they didn't help him when he asked it. Cursing his old-friend who held the chains. But who was there to curse, as he looked into their eyes there was pity, nothing less.

Ryner's hand covered his eyes.

A sheathed sword hit the back of his neck.

So she was there too…

When the King woke up there were people around him, too many people: Ryner and Ferris, and Froaude, and Clom, a grimy looking guy in tattered clothes, Iris and a bunch of kids around her age. They were all talking over him about what had gone on, and what someone had done. Sion rubbed his head with hands, which were still in chains. Still? Hadn't that been a terrible nightmare? Hadn't it… he'd had no control… it had to be a dream, he'd felt sleep engulf him and then had watched his body move, heard his mouth order… unspeakable things done…

He registered the silence, and that it had been silent since he moved his hand. No one was going to break it now… so he opened his mouth to see what would come out. "That wasn't a dream was it? Please say it was."

"Wish I could." Said Clom, laughing nervously.

"It was nothing compared to many monarchs, your majesty." Froaude lilted in his oily way.

"and it wasn't really your fault" said Iris

"Hey, At least now you know how I feel." Ryner tried to joke, causing silence to fall again, and everyone to judge him with their eyes. "Was just trying to lighten the mood…" he muttered.

"Yeah… not a good time, Ryner."

"Way to go, pervert"

"Well so-orry for being the only one who's had a similar experience"

Froaude coughed. "This child is the one who truly saved you, we merely assisted him. He informed us that a powerful magician had stolen a piece of your heart which was the cause of the unfortunate loss of control you experienced."

At the mention of stolen hearts Sion had involuntarily glanced at Ryner, causing Clom to burst into a fit of loud laughter "Yup He's back!"

"Huh?" said Ryner, causing everyone except the kids, Ryner, and Ferris to join Clom to some degree.


End file.
